The present invention relates to games combining skill with luck. More particularly, the present invention relates to games utilizing a multiplicity of boards and cards.
There are numerous games of various skill levels, which utilize either boards or cards. There are also games which utilize both cards and boards in a combined play manner. The game taught in Ladd U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,524, utilizes a single board and a multiple number of markers. A deck of cards is also required to indicate to the players where to position the markers on the game board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,993 to Gerina teaches a game which utilizes boards, playing cards, and numbered chips. This game is played by drawing numbered and lettered chips and placing them on the appropriate corresponding spaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,951 to Patrick teaches a bingo-like game, wherein a spinner is utilized to designate the spaces on the game boards to be covered.
The Tallarida U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,952 teaches a game utilizing one or more boards with identifiable spaces, wherein a mathematical-based selection system is utilized to determine which spaces are covered by which players at a given time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,729 to Gerard and 3,549,150 to Leeks teach games wherein spaces identified by number and color are selectively covered. Gerard uses a series of three spinners to determine the covering of selected spaces. Leeks utilizes the roll of a set of dice to determine the selected covering of spaces. None of the above inventions teach the unique aspects of the present invention, which combines skill and luck on the part of each player in order to enable him to be the first to fill all of the places on his individual board.